castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Gildamesh, the Orc King
Gildamesh, the Orc King was the fourth monster ever made available to fight. He can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Gildamesh, which comes from the special mission in the Land of Fire, Heart of Fire. You have 72 hours to complete the battle before he escapes. = Basic Information = * Up to 10 people may participate in the battle * 28,000-91,000 HP Note: Gildamesh's HP appears to be somewhat random, and somewhat based on the summoner's level. He is designed so that a summoner can kill one without other people, but others can help if the summoner wishes. =Lore= Before the Quest: Heart of Fire :With the Crystal of Fire in his grasp, his thunderous voice roars, and the mountains tremble. He is fury. He is rage. He is the Orc King. :Defeat him and his hordes to retrieve the crystal! Quest Completion :As the battle rages and your armies collide in the midst of a huge storm, Celesta comes face to face with the Orc King... :Celesta: I have finally found you! Return the crystal or you will suffer the divine punishment of the gods! :Orc King: Foolish Child! You will suffer the pain of a thousand souls! :The Orc King Charges forward with his axe raised above his head. As their distance closes, there is a bright flash! The sky itself seems to scream. Bolts of lightning shoot from Celesta's fingertips, and the Orc King falls to his knees. The Orc King curses you as he and his remaining army retreat into the storm. When the battle clears, you find a familiar red stone on the ground. :You can now chase the Orc King and engage him in an Epic Boss battle! You can create his epic fight by summoning him from the Alchemy Page. Gildamesh Summoned You have located Gildamesh, The Orc King! Now is the time of Reckoning! Attack Gildamesh, The Orc King now! You have summoned the Gildamesh, The Orc King, now request for assistance with this battle with a call to arms! Gildamesh Defeated :Gildamesh sweeps his axe in large arcs as he rushes at you and Celesta. Celesta dodges his blows but suddenly falls backward as she trips on the jagged rocks below you. The Orc King grins. Your party is busy fighting his minions. You know this has to end soon. With blinding speed, the Orc King raises his axe and rushes at you again. :You dodge swing after swing until you are cornered. The Orc King raises his axe and brings it down. Suddenly you see (Friend/General Name) rush up from the side and deflect his blow. (Another Friend/General Name) comes up from behind and bashes his shield on the Orc King. Your friends have defeated his minions! You take the opportunity to attack! :You stun Gildamesh with the blunt side of your weapon and with a quick motion, you bring your weapon down a second time, piercing his armor. :Gildamesh Grunts: You've proved yourself a worthy adversary, (Player Name)...But we shall meet again! :A burst of intense light blinds you and suddenly, the Orc King is gone. :You have defeated the Orc King and already claimed the Crystal of Fire. Now it is time to journey to the Land of Earth and search for the Crystal of Earth. = Rewards = Rewards on Every Attack When using regular attacks against Gildamesh, you will often earn: * 1-3 experience per hit (Sometimes 4 or 6) * 0-100,000 gold per hit (Depends on Level) (Sometimes 200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit When using power attacks against Gildamesh, you will often earn: * 6-36 experience per hit * 0-600,000 gold per hit (Sometimes 1,200,000) * 0-2 Demi-points per hit Rewards After Defeating Gildamesh While on the in-game loot page for Gildamesh, it says that all the drops (except for the Gildamesh's Charm) is a "Chance drop. However, when you actually receive the loot from Gildamesh, the items are color coordinated to suggest otherwise. For other monsters, items that have Purple text, are "Epic" drops, Blue text signifies "Rare" drops, and Green text we think represents "Uncommon" drops. Loot Page Wikia Loot page with recorded loot drops Gildamesh, the Orc King/Loot. Chance Drops * Gildamesh's War Plate Chance Drops * Gildamesh's War Axe Chance Drops * Gildamesh's War Helm * Gildamesh's Gauntlet Summoner Chance Drops * Gildamesh's Charm * Gildamesh's Gauntlet Notes * Gildamesh may be a reference to Gilgamesh, from the Epic of Gilgamesh, an early Sumerian epic poem and one of the world's first known literary works. See Also * Gildamesh Loot Data * Gildamesh Attack Formula Category:Monsters